The Boy In The Bubble.
by Trivher
Summary: A sequel to You Can Call Me Al. Clu's point of view this time. The end. I finished. I hate it. There will be no more. Thank you have a nice day.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 1.

I suppose I should feel sorry for what I did.Fall on my knees and beg forgiveness in hopes I can save my soul before I marked on the list to go to Hell.But I don't want to.Why in the hell should I?!That asshole deserved what he got!No one screws around with Cluette Bell and gets away with it.My only regret is I didn't do it sooner, all those times he was laughing behind my back, out doing me with everything he tried his hand at.Did Carey think I was that stupid!?I saw him whispering into her ear when they were all alone.I watched him hug my girl in a non-friendly position, how could he do that to me?I wasn't upset when Fiona kept on saying I wasn't her boyfriend, that was apart of the plan.Our relationship was to be kept as a secret, we didn't want anyone to break us up, especially my wonderful brother. I was sick of him getting everything I had or wanted, that's the way it's been since we were kids.No way in Hell would I allow him to have her!So that's why I did it, it was the only way for me and Fi to be perfectly happy with each other.In a few days when the smoke has cleared I'll meet up with Fiona and we can together decide on the next step.Together forever.


	2. Where it all started.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter – 2.

I wonder if Fiona is thinking about me right now?God knows I'm thinking about her; she's all I ever think about.Everything I do is with her best interest in mind.I'd ask myself would Fiona like me doing this?How would Fi act in this situation?She understands me so well, we're soul mates.I've known that since I was ten years old.

How did I know at ten and she at six maybe it was seven I'm not too sure anymore that she was the girl God created just for me?Because that's when I kissed her, my first real kiss.My family was over at the Phillip's house like every other day.Carey and Jack were playing checkers; I do recall my brother getting his ass kicked.The adults were doing boring grown up things.So it was just me and Fi sitting outside playing on the swing set.I had walked up behind her and started to push the swing, she started giggling telling me to go higher.Suddenly I stopped, grabbed the chains to get it to stop moving, Fi looked up at me with questioned eyes, that's when I did it.I leaned down and kissed her right on the lips, for being my first kiss I think I had done a pretty damn good job.Fiona pulled away from me and ran off to go inside, I couldn't understand why she acted like that.I had followed her inside and nearly flipped for joy when she kept on giving me secret glances.That's when I just known.

Years later Fiona has never mentioned that day to me, but the look in her eyes tells me she remembers and cherishes that day.We have a secret relationship that no words are needed; it's simply a knowing.We have a deep spiritual connection.My best friend, hell my only real friend.She makes me laugh, makes me focus when needed.People like Jack think their my friend, but no.He just doesn't understand me on a high enough level to be considered that.The only reason I put up with him is to be closer to Fiona.I would do anything for her including killing somebody because when it comes to pure love every possible destroyer of that must be taken care of.


	3. Home Sweet Home.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 3.

I had been watching my own house like a spy for the last two hours waiting for the perfect opportunity.I wish they would hurry up and leave already!It had started to rain, pretty hard too and I had no shelter over my head.Sure there were plenty of places I could go and cover myself, but the risk of being seen was too high to risk.My house, or should I say my families house could really use a new paint job.That new bright shiny coat had faded and chipped away from nearly seven years of cruel Colorado weather.I could see the old basketball hop standing in the driveway, unused by my brother and I since my high school years.I don't understand why our father hasn't taken it down.Perhaps it gives him moments of nostalgic images.

At last the front door opens and my parents exit from it, both with boxes in their arms.The car is unlocked and they carefully put the boxes into the back seat and than seat themselves.For a change mom is on the driver's side starting up the engine.They pull out of the driveway, when I feel it's clear I dash over to the door.I reach under the Welcome mat to retrieve the key, but it isn't there.I always told them keeping it there wasn't safe but they never listened to me.Just my luck they'd follow my advice at the worst moment.Where else could the spare key be?I looked around me over any odd-looking stones or even dog doo, but saw none.I had to get out of sight soon; I was exposing myself for too long.I dashed off the porch and went to the back of the house.The spare bedroom window is kept open must of the time, I prayed it still was.My pray was granted.It took all my strength the lift the glass to height I could squeeze through.But finally I was in the house.


	4. A changed room.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 4.

I left the spare bedroom filled with boxes of useless junk that should have been put up for sale at a garage or yard sale years ago.A room that had held a hundred and one hiding places for hide and seek.Once in the hallway I freeze for a moment and strain my ear for any sounds.Someone could easily still be here, an uncle, grandparents, family friend.I hear nothing, but decide to keep the volume on mute and watch my every step, just incase.

The house looks exactly like how it was when I last was here.Well it's only been four days and things around here can remain unchanged for years.I pass Carey's bedroom and pause at the doorway.It was clean.A creepy kind of clean, it was almost sickening.Everyone knows my brother is one of the messes and most unorganized people ever.I almost feel as if I'm looking at museum exhibit and all that is missing is the rope to stop people from entering.I snick softly and return to my walking till I reach my destination; my room.

The door is half open, someone has been in here.I always keep my door shut closed; my room is a very sacred place for me.I push the door fully open and nearly scream, but quickly stop myself.It's a mess!Drawers pulled open, shelves turned over, papers everywhere.What the hell!?No one has the right to go through my private property like this!Than I remember the situation with Carey and realize that right there in some degree gave them the right.But they could of at least been discreet over it.When entering I step on a cd case and it snaps, the sound fills the room like a firecracker going off.I freeze once again half excepting someone to come running towards the sound.Nothing.Jeez Clu you really need to calm down!

I wonder they were looking for.I wonder if they found it.I decide to just get what I came in for and get the hell out of here; the faster the better.Reaching behind the back of the dresser I feel around clumsley.Finally I find it and carefully pull the tape from the wall.When I pull my hand back to the light it's holding a wad of cash.I always keep some money hidden there, emergency funds only.And this certainly counts as an emergency; usually I spend this money on like video games that I have to have at that moment.I quickly count the bills 176 dollars, less than I thought was there, but at least now I have some cash.Hopefully it was enough to a buy bus ticket.


	5. Bubbalou

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 5.

With the money in my back pocket I take a look around the room that once was mine.It looked so different because of the re-decorating that had taken place, so much it didn't feel like my room anymore. Actually ever since I left for college it's never been "my room", people grow and change.It reminded me too much of a little child, with my comic hero posters taped to the walls, and the teddy bear that protected me from evil monsters under the bed.I was no longer a child, but a grown man.Time to forget this part of my life.Fiona once told me she loved my room, it was full of life and just had a sparkle about it.That's why I kept things the same for so long, to make her happy.If Fi were here she would agree it was time to let it go.I couldn't be a Toys-R-Us kid forever.

Before leaving I decide to grab two more items, I hoped no one would take note in their absence.There was no way I could leave Bubbalou, that teddy bear that I loved so much when younger.Even though I no longer needed his power I hoped to one day pass him to my children.My cd collection, I love music.I wanted to be a musician, but my parents could only afford lessons and equipment for one son.So instead I took five years of art class and to this day I can't draw a simple stick figure.Talk about a waste of money.I didn't have a walk man to play the discs in only an actual stereo, and certainly that would draw attention if it were to disappear.I had one at one point but I sold it for some fast cash.Drugs can really weaken a person's bank account.

I decide to swap Carey's player, it's not like he'll be needing it anymore.When stepping into his room I for a moment think alarms will be set off, of course nothing happens.I see the walk man sitting right on the desk next the picture of us at Disneyland from nearly twelve years ago.We looked so happy together, what a bunch of bullshit.I knock it over and leave it facing down on the desk.Since I'm already in here I might as well is what else I could use.There wasn't much left, that's must likely what was in the boxes that my parents were holding.Then I remembered Carey had his own secret hiding place for money; I accidentally saw him putting some there.I went into the closet and under the empty toy chest felt the envelope taped to the bottom of it. I open the envelope to find 300 bucks in it!Way to save Carey!Maybe I had enough for a plane ticket now.

I look at my watch and decide that I am taking way too long it's time to get the hell out of here.I had to stop at my parents room, not sure why I just did.I open my mom's perfume bottle and take in the scent, and nearly begin to cry.I love her so much and I can't imagine the pain she's going through.The feeling in my heart is so intense I almost want to stay here and turn myself in.But the feeling I have for Fiona is stronger and I can't allow anything jeopardize that.My mom once told me that she and God would always love me, no matter what.I wonder if that still holds true.


	6. EZ or ZE?

I don't own the show or the characters

I don't own the show or the characters.

Chapter 6.

The rain had stopped, but the sky showed signs it could start again at any moment.I really wish I had a car, a motorcycle, hell even a simple bike or scooter would work fine.I was sick of walking and so were my feet.But hopefully that would all be over soon.

While I was about half a mile from the house, my own parents passed me.When I saw them coming I dropped my head, quickened my pace, and prayed they didn't pay any attention to the person walking on the empty sidewalk.They didn't stop, pull over or anything.At that moment the reality of the situation hit me at full force.I would never see my parents again.Well maybe in many many years, but that's somewhat doubtful.I'll get Fiona and we'll live a life together separately from our families and friends.We'd be like fugitives living on the edge of the world.That was somewhat depressing, but in another way it was exciting.Just me and Fi alone with almost no bountries.

I have no doubts or fears of the possibility that Fiona refusing to come with me.That would never happen.That girl would go anywhere in the world with me, and I with her.So that passing car represented the passing of my former life.Yeah it would be tough, but the pain and anguish will be worth it all.

I should decide on a new name.Certainly I can't continue going by Clutte Bell, the name is way too uncommon and frankly dumb for me to safely use it.John?Michael?Nah those are all suit wearing business executive type names, just not me.That's it!The perfect name for me printed right on a billboard advisement sign.Zane and Ezekiel's Auto Body and Paint Shop.From this moment on I was to only be known as Zane Ezekiel, with no middle name.Well maybe I should use Ezekiel Zane both ways sound nice.I'll just Fiona ask she's good at decisions like this.Plus I have to make sure her new name will go nicely with whatever last name is decided upon.


	7. Number 31

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 7.

I was finally at the airport; I had decided to do some hitch hiking, because no way in hell was I going to walk 40 miles.I did have enough money for one ticket to Seattle Washington, the only upsetting thing was I got stuck with an aisle seat.Perhaps I'll be able to persuade one of the people sitting next to me to switch seats, especially the one by the window.But when it came down to it I really didn't give a damn where I sat; I was going to see my girl in less than 4 hours.

I sat in the terminal number 31 area waiting for the flight to come in; all the flight information boards said it was on time.There are quite a few people waiting around me a lot of families.There's this one little girl about 4 that keeps on smiling shyly at me, and I return the smile.I hope that Fi and me have a little girl precious as her.I want five kids 3 boys and 2 girls, a large family full of equal love.Not like my family where one son was obviously loved more than the other.Molly is able to separate the love between Jack and Fiona pretty well, so I do know it's possible.

A few grown ups keep on looking at me weird, do they know who I am?I don't remember hearing of any news reports that explained of the situation, but you never know.Perhaps they were looking at me odd because I looked like shit.Four days of more or less sleeping outside with no shower can do that to a person.Maybe I should see if I can buy a shirt and some deodorant or something at the gift shop.I got 20 minutes to spare and I need to look nice for Fi.

Great the shop does have some shirts, unfortunalty they all have Colorado printed on them.I decide on a red one, Fiona says that red looks nice on me.I than grab a stick of Guard deodorant and go to counter to pay.There are about four people in front of me waiting to be rung up.I hear someone walk up behind me, but don't bother to turn around, why should I?Then the person reaches over and taps me on the shoulder, my whole body goes tense.Oh this can't be good.

I slowly turn around my heart pounding.It's Jim!My friend from way back in middle school.God it's been almost five years since I've seen him.

"Hey Clu!"

"Jim wow it's been a long time."

"I know huh?So how have you been?"

"Good yourself?"

"Great.You heading off anywhere?Or are you picking someone up?"

"Leaving, going to Atlanta Georgia to visit some family."I wasn't dumb enough to tell him where I was really going.

"I'm just here to pick up my cousin.Hey speaking of family how are is?"

"Um good.Well it was nice talking to you, but my flight leaves real soon."Jim nods and smiles and turns his attention to the magazine rack.I pay for my items and hurry back to the terminal.People are just starting to board.I'm coming Fi.


	8. Everybody Free

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Or the song.

Chapter 8.

The two people sitting beside me were unwilling to trade places with me.They were both businessmen types, I won't be surprised if they had the names John or Michael.I didn't bother to ask them.Clu might of asked questions and would of tried starting a conversation.But Clu is dead and Ezekiel doesn't butt his head into others affairs.When the sit belt sign becomes unlit I go to the tiny, always odd smelling bathroom.I remove my shirt and look at myself closely in the mirror.I knew I had lost some weight, just wasn't aware it was this much.Jeez I must admit I looked pretty bad.Nothing I can do about it right now though.I clean my torso the best I can without splashing water on my pants or the floor.Then the deorent is applied, I must admit I felt much better.And finally after I ripped off the tag I put on the shirt.I could figure out what to do with the old shirt later.People are starting to knock on the door so I decide to head back for my seat.And just in time for a drink and small snack.

At this point I remove the cd player and the cds from my pockets, there huge pockets.Flip to a cd at random, put in machine and hit the hit the shuffle button, and wait for the music.

_The longing in my heart has stirred a faded memory_

_Of a young heart beating fast behind the willow tree_

_I was counting out loud, I only peeked a time or two_

_And the only purpose in my life was finding you_

_Singing Ollie, Ollie, everybody free!_

_Now was I chasing you or were you chasing me?_

_ _

_We all grow up and put away our childhood games_

_But deep inside I wonder if we really change_

_'Cause I'm still seeking, though I've learned to hide so well_

_And I can still remember how it felt_

_Singing Ollie, Ollie everybody free!_

_Will I ever find someone pursuing me?_

_ _

_And then you caught me by surprise_

_I found my tears are in your eyes_

_I hear my heart inside of you_

_At last I've found someone who_

_Can free my soul_

_And love me too_

_ _

_I can't believe we hide so long and run so well_

_When all the while we're aching to be caught and held_

_But it's only in surrender that our freedom comes_

_And so I run abandoned to your waiting arms_

_Singing Ollie, Ollie, everybody free!_

_I belong to you and you belong to me!_

_ _

_Because when you caught me by surprise_

_I found my tears are in your eyes_

_I hear my heart inside of you_

_At last I've found someone who_

_Can free my soul_

_And love me too_

God I love that song!It reminds me of Fiona and our relationship so much.I would really like this song played at our wedding, that would be so appropriate.I open up my bag of trail mix, close my eyes and continue listening to Michael W. Smith, while thinking about my girl.About how much I love and miss her.Then the most wonderful words I have heard in days are spoken.

"Please put your seats and trays to there full right up positions.We will be landing in approximately 10 minutes."

* The song is called Everybody Free by Michael W. Smith.It appears on This Is Your Time.*


	9. Evermyth Lane

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.Or the song.

Chapter 9.

At last I was in Seattle.Just one problem I had no idea where she actually lives.I had the address, but it could be located anywhere.What I need is a map, yeah that'll be a huge help in this tiny mystery.I head down the escalator and enter the gift shop, which is quite bit larger than the shop in Colorado.After finding the local maps I slip into my pocket and walk out the doors.God talk about a lack of security!I consider going back in the shop to get another five-finger discount but decide against it, I have too much to lose if I do get caught.

Once outside standing under a covering because the rain from Colorado must of followed me here, I open the map up.Locating the street Evermyth from the index I figure out the best possible route to get there.It looks to be about 30 miles away, well it could have been worse, but also it would have been nice if it were a block away.I memorized the street names I would have to take, stepped out into the wet world, using the map as an umbrella.

I whisle happily and start to do little skips, I can't believe I'm almost there!Several cars drive by, sometimes splashing water on to me, but I don't care. Suddenly I feel like a complete idiot.Those cars could give me a lift so I can be in Fi's arms even sooner.So I stick out my thumb and put my best smile on, trying to look nice and applealing.People are more likely to stop if your happy, who would want to pick up a person who looks pissed at the world?No cars are stopping.Well getting a ride could take a while, now a days everyone is scared to pick up hitchhikers.I don't see why, it's not like I've killed anyone.Oh wait I have, but it's not like they knew that!

A blue Toyota pulls up to the curb, the driver waves his hand at me, giving permission for me to hop in.Finally!It's a middle aged man, maybe younger, but with thinning hair it's hard to tell.

"Thanks a lot."I try to sound polite as possible.

"No trouble at all.Where are you headed?"

"Do you know where Everymyth Lane is?" 

"Sure do!My brother lives there.I was actually heading over there."He laughed at the icronicsy of the sitution.

"I guess are meeting was meant to be."

We start to drive, neither of us saying anything, the radio is on.I don't really pay any mind to it though.I'm too busy thinking about Fiona, I wonder if she looks the same.I do recall her saying she might cut her hair; she's look great with short hair.What am I talking about she'd look great even with no hair!Then this one song starts and for some reason it grabs my attention so I listen to it.

_And he looks at me in wonder_

_And he looks at me in fear_

_Wrestling with his anger_

_His pride and stony tears_

_To place me in his life_

_Will be hard and slow_

_Does he want it need it_

_I might never know_

_The boy feels strange_

_Oh the boy has changed_

_ _

_Looking from my tower_

_I can see his fortress strong_

_Surrounded by his army_

_Where do I belong_

_Does he ever find the answers_

_In the cars as they go by_

_Does he ever want to ask me why_

_The boy feels strange_

_Oh the boy has changed_

_ _

_And he's seen with all the women_

_Who think that he's a god_

_And he blesses whom he pleases_

_Holding fast to the facade_

_I want to reach out and believe him_

_Through his miles and miles of pain_

_But lately when I touch him_

_The boy feels strange_

_ _

_And he speaks to me of business_

_When I ask him how he's been_

_Keeps me at a distance_

Never getting under skin

_Can he make a new beginning_

_Does he even want to try_

_Or will he only let it die_

_The boy feels strange_

_Oh the boy feels strange_

I can't help but to laugh.The boy in the song could easily be me and sudden fear I'm feeling.What if Fiona is scared of me?I know I said that would never happen, but what if did does?I'd die before she runs from me.I really would.

*The song is called The Boy Feels Strange by Melissa Etheridge*


	10. Closer then once thought

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 10

We then pulled onto Evermyth Lane, and I swear I nearly lost it with joy.Martin (the guy driving) turned and looked at me, with eyes said maybe I made a mistake giving you a ride.Then he just laughed, Martin was a cool man.I was very gracious for his help.

"What house number do you need?"Martin asked me.I couldn't remember.Damn!And it was a fairly big street going door by door would be a pain.

"To tell you the truth I can't remember."I hoped he wouldn't think me to be an idiot.

"I feel you there man."Whatever that meant.

"Why don't you go where you need to be and I'll figure it out."

"Ok that sounds good."We continued driving down the road, I was carefully studying the house numbers, in hopes one would just click.1278?1293?1302?Come on Clu, I mean Ezekiel remember!The truck pulled into a driveway and the engine was stopped.

"You sure you don't need any help?Perhaps you can give them a call."I wished everyone were this nice.

"No I'm fine, but thanks a million."

"I mean I would see if I could help but I don't live around here."

"Don't worry about it.Thanks for the lift."

"No prob at all."We shake hands, exit through our doors, he walks up the drive, and me down. I look at the mailbox with the cute little red robin painted on it and nearly faint.1331, this was it!This was where Fiona was!Oh my God the brother Martin was talking about must be Morris.Fiona's soon to be step uncle.Now this was an interesting development.What in the hell was I suppose to do now!?Just knock on the door and say I found the house?During the car ride Martin and I didn't talk much, but we did a bit.What if I said something that could get me in major trouble?I do have a habit of saying things without really paying attention to what they are.

Martin was a fairly large guy, what if Fiona for some reason freaks when she sees me?I don't want my arms broken.Wait a minute.I came all this way, went through hell just to turn away at the mailbox!?No sir.I was seeing my girl.Nothing bad was to happen, it would be just like I imagined.I make my way up the front walk and open the porch door.

I sigh a few times in attempts to calm the jumping butterflies in my stomach.Here I go, I thought as I knocked on the door.It opens slowly, I feel like I might throw up I'm so nervous.It's Maggie, one of Fi's little cousins.

"Hey Mags."

"Hi."The look in her face lets me know I look familiar to her, but she can't remember where from.

"Is Fiona home?"Maggie shakes her head no.

"When will she back?"She now shrugs her shoulders.

"Would it be ok if I waited for her inside?"Maggie thinks about it for a moment, then moves away a from the doorway to give me room to walk in.I hear voices in the next room over, one is Martin, the other Miranda, and I'm guessing the third to be Morris.They don't seem to know what's going on.Oh come on what kind of a parent allows a five year old to answer the door with no hint of supervision!?Actually them not knowing would help me alot, so I shouldn't complain.I notice Maggie has disappeared, I guess I was boring company for her.I slowly walk across the room and climb up the stairs, be careful not to make any noise.Immedialy I spot Fiona's room, because it looks identical to the one in Hope Springs.I walk in and make myself comfortable on the bed.


	11. At last

I don't own the characters or show

I don't own the characters or show.Or the song.I do own Morris and Martin.

Chapter 11.

Where could Fiona be?According to the clock sitting beside me it was 5:31, way past school hours.Plus it was Saturday anyways.What if she was with another guy?Sitting in a dark movie theater in the back?What if she and this guy were making out and doing things only her and me should do?!Why am I doing this to myself?Fiona cheat on me?That's the stupidest thing I ever heard of.She would never do that.That night last week with Carey wasn't her fault.He was the one in the wrong, Fi was just too nice to tell him shove off.I like that Fiona is nice, caring, sweet, I could go on and on.

Lying on the bed I realize how tired I am.It's been days since I have gotten any real sleep.Maybe I'll take a quick nap, I got to be rested and refreshed when I see her.First I go to her door and gently close it, I hope no one will notice the position of it changed.Then I climb back onto bed covering myself with the top sheet, and admit to fall asleep.And I do just that, I was in dreamland in 30 seconds flat.

I awake to voices in the hallway.Fiona!She's here!Oh my God finally.The clock now reads 6:13 I had myself a pretty decent sized nap.My heart is pounding inspatition of her entering the room.Maybe I should move somewhere, because I would think finding someone lying in your bed unexpectly could scare the crap out of anyone.But where should I move to?The closet?Yeah right when I exit to say hello she'll have a heart attack.I than notice a chair in the far corner of the room, perfect.I would still be in view but right smack at center of attention.I climb off the bed carefully smoothing the covers down getting the wrinkles out.The door handle turns just as I am sitting down.

She's so beautiful, like always.She goes over to her stereo and flips it on.Fiona hasn't looked across the room, hasn't seen me yet.The stations are moved around looking for the perfect song.She finally stops at one and sits herself at her desk.Fiona opens her laptop and hits to be what I assume the on switch.She begins to pretend she's playing drums with two pencils on the edge of the desk.She's singing along with the radio, getting a few words wrong but is basically hitting it right on the noise.Fiona as a beautiful voice.She doesn't think so but a lot of people who can sing don't realize their good at it.

_It was a slow day _

_And the sun was beating _

_On the soldiers by the side of the road _

_There was a bright light _

_A shattering of shop windows _

_The bomb in the baby carriage _

_Was wired to the radio _

_These are the days of miracle and wonder _

_This is the long distance call _

_The way the camera follows us in slo-mo _

_The way we look to us all _

_The way we look to a distant constellation _

_That's dying in a corner of the sky _

_These are the days of miracle and wonder _

_And don't cry baby, don't cry _

_Don't cry _

_ _

_It was a dry wind _

_And it swept across the desert _

_And it curled into the circle of birth _

_And the dead sand _

_Falling on the children _

_The mothers and the fathers _

_And the automatic earth _

_These are the days of miracle and wonder _

_This is the long distance call _

_The way the camera follows us in slo-mo _

_The way we look to us all _

_The way we look to a distant constellation _

_That's dying in a corner of the sky _

_Therse are the days of miracle and wonder _

_And don't cry baby, don't cry _

_Don't cry_

_It's a turn-around jump shot _

_It's everybody jump start _

_It's every generation throws a hero up the pop charts _

_Medicine is magical and magical is art _

_The Boy in the Bubble _

_And the baby with the baboon heart _

_ _

_And I believe _

_These are the days of lasers in the jungle _

_Lasers in the jungle somewhere _

_Staccato signals of constant information _

_A loose affiliation of millionaires _

_And billionaires and baby _

_These are the days of miracle and wonder _

_This is the long distance call _

_The way the camera follows us in slo-mo _

_The way we look to us all _

_The way we look to a distant constellation _

_That's dying in a corner of the sky _

_Therse are the days of miracle and wonder _

_And don't cry baby, don't cry _

Don't cry

_ _

When the song finished Fiona focuses her attention on the screen and begins to type without looking at the keyboard, I can't do that.I wish I could see what she was writing.An email?If so who was it for?Perhaps a school paper?What was the topic?I wanted to know everything about her life, inside and outside.She stops typing, I see her whole body go tense, slowly she turns herself around to my location.Her eyes become wider than I ever thought possible.Then it happens, the one thing I swore that won't.Fi screams.

*The song is The Boy In The Bubble by Paul Simon* 


	12. Don't mess with fate.

I don't own the characters or the show

I don't own the characters or the show.

Chapter 12.

Fiona jumps from her seat and rushes towards the door, but I reach it before she does.Now where does she think she is going?I smile sweetly at her, letting her know I when no harm.I could never hurt her.She knows that.

"Hi."I say to her.

"Hel—"I put my hand over her mouth, now why in the world did she have to do that!?

"Now now Fiona is that really necessary?"She tries to jerk away from me, but I have her in pretty decent hold.I wait for the sound of people rushing up stairs, but none comes.Good.

"If you promise not to scream or run I'll move my hand, ok?"Fiona nods her head.I slowly move it off of her fair and beautiful skin.She stands still, doesn't try to break away or to say anything, that's my girl.

"What do you want?"The first words that addressed to me were spoken.

"You."Now she becomes panicked once again, and tries to leave but I'm still blocking the way.

"Fiona it's ok, calm down."I couldn't understand why she was acting that way.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Hurt you!?My good Lord I could never do that!"I have only hurt her once, when I was 8.We were playing chutes and ladders and we got into a disagreement about the number of spaces that was moved.I ended up pushing her so hard that one of her baby teeth fell out.But when that happened I didn't know she was my soul mate.Since I found out, I've been nothing but a 100% gentle man towards her.

"Then why did you say you wanted me?"

"I want to be with you!Come on pack up your stuff."

"Hold up!What in the bloody hell are you talking about!?"I was so hurt by that.How could she question what I meant?

"Me and you Fiona.Together forever.Our love has no bounds."

"There you go with that love crap again.I don't love you!"Why did she feel a need to say such hurtful things?Such hurtful unsure things.

"Yes you do.Don't deny it.I can see that look your always giving me."

"Clu you have lost it."

"Our first kiss and the fireworks that went off.Me and you are destiny."

"What kiss?"

"On the play set when you were 7.That was the best day of my life."Fiona thinks over what I said.

"Damn I was 7!And you scared the living shit out of me that day!"I couldn't believe it.How could that moment mean nothing to her?

"Oh well it doesn't matter.Go and get your stuff, were running out of time."

"No way!"

"Fiona we really can't play with fate for too long.Oh you'll need a new name, make sure it sounds good with Zane, or do you think our last name should be Ezekiel?"The whole entire I'm talking she's taking tiny steps backwards.She reaches the dresser and picks up the lamp.Picks it up and before I can move throws it right at me, hitting me right in the end causing me to stubble forward.Fiona makes a run for it again, but I tackle her down.She lets out the loudest scream in recorded history.I keep her pinned down.How could she do that to me?Do that to us?Those footsteps I had feared could now be hard.The door opens up and there stands the man who give me a ride here and Fiona's aunt.Neither of them know what is going on, but I'm sure in their eyes it didn't look good.

Fiona is again trying to wiggle out of my hold, but I refuse to let her go.No I worked too hard and long for this.The next thing I know I see Martin's foot coming towards me, well my head to be more exact.The moment his heavy boot made contact with me, I was out.

I come to a little bit later, the time that had passed I had no idea.I was sitting in another bed, tied to a chair.With Martin just a few feet away turned in the other direction.

"Why in the hell did you do that for!?"I had a gigantic headache now.

"Did you really think you'd get away with it Clu?"

"I don't know."There I finally admit there was a chance of failure.And this certainly was failure.

"Well the cops will be here in minute.Here wanta chip?"He puts a bag of potato chips towards me and shake my head no.So this was it.No happy ever after movie ending.I didn't win the girl. I didn't become her hero who saved the day.I had no one in this world to love me.Carey was gone, so I couldn't ask for his forgiveness.My parents will never speak to me again.And neither will Fiona or her family.But I know me and Fiona belong together even if she refuses to believe it.I hear the siren come that closes the book on the life I know.


End file.
